Last Scene
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya songfict dari lagu Last Scene punya Shigatsu


_Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction by me._

.

 _Aku hanya pinjam tokohnya dari Asagiri sensei._

.

.

 _Warningnya.. typo yang tidak sengaja terketik juga genre cerita ini angst. Dengan sedikit fluff di tengahnya. Karakter yang OOC [tuntutan alur] dan... ini School AU._

.

 _Ini hanya sebagai tulisan terakhirku sebelum bertobat dan keluar dari yaoi (rencananya.)_

.

 _Happy reading._

.

.

 **[Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.**

 **Cahaya musim semi terlihat sama seperti di hari itu.**

 **Hei, aku tak dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu.**

 **Meski kau sudah tak ada, aku tetap menjalani hidup ini.]**

Pria berambut coklat gelap itu tampak bersandar pada nisan dibelakangnya.

Wajahnya mendongak, menatap rimbunnya daun pohon diatasnya.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus celah daun tak membuatnya silau. Malah cahaya itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan indah yang ia simpan baik baik dalam memori otaknya.

Manik kakaonya menerawang jauh. Jauh dari tempatnya bersandar, jauh, menembus angkasa, menembus waktu.

Otaknya kembali memutar kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya, yang kini telah pergi jauh darinya.

"Chuuya..." bisiknya lirih disertai setitik airmata yang keluar dari kelopak yang menutup perlahan.

.

 **[Sambil melepaskan tangan, kau berkata "ayo cepat pergi."**

 **Kau yang membuatku kesal mulai melangkah dengan cerianya.**

 **Aku hanya bisa mengejarmu dan selalu melihat sosokmu.**

 **Tanpa menyadari dirimu yang menyembunyikan air mata.]**

Dazai Osamu berdecak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Padahal jarang jarang ia datang tepat waktu begini. Namun orang yang ditunggunya malah datang terlambat. Sialnya lagi, Dazai sudah terlanjur menginginkan tiket film gratis yang dipesan Chuuya untuknya dan kedua temannya.

"Dazai!" oh? Itu yang ditunggunya datang. "Maaf! Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Nakahara Chuuya datang dengan kaus biru lengan panjang disertai kemeja biru lengan pendek diuarnya. Tak lupa celana hitam panjang tiga per empat dan sepatu kets putih dengan corak biru. Rambut senjanya yang dibiarkan acak acakan tampak dimainkan oleh angin yang menerpa. Tampak manis dan cocok untuk musim semi.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggumu selama seharian!" Dazai menggembungkan pipi, sok ngambek dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan wajah yang dibuang kesamping.

Chuuya tertawa kecil, ada ada saja temannya ini. "Apa apaan wajah ngambekmu itu? Hei, dan dimana Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi?"

"Huh! Tidak tau!" Dazai masih dalam mode ngambeknya, membuat Chuuya kembali tertawa. Azurenya tidak sengaja melihat Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan Nakajima Atsushi yang datang naik sepeda.

"Nah, itu mereka! Ayo, Dazai! Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai!" Chuuya menarik tangan Dazai dan menyeretnya begitu saja, dan Dazai pun entah mengapa membiarkan saja tangannya ditarik. Kakaonya memperhatikan punggung mungil Chuuya yang tegap. Tak lupa aroma shampoo lemon yang menguar dari helaian senjanya, membuatnya tak mampu menolak.

Namun satu yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Dazai, setetes airmata mengalir dipipi putih yang mulai pucat.

.

 **["Aku merasa sangat bahagia."**

 **Dengan cepatnya suara itu menghilang bagaikan angin.**

 **Aku pun memanggil namamu.**

 **Mengingat kembali senyum itu cukup membuatku merasa sedih.]**

Pemuda cebol itu merenggangkan tubuh, seolah olah telah duduk selama berjam jam.

"Aaah~ hei, bagaimana filmnya? Bagus bukan?" tanya Chuuya pada ketiga temannya.

"Bagus sekali Chuuya- _san_! Arthur benar benar seorang raja sejati!" Atsushi berkomentar.

"Hm, aku menyukai editing warna pada kotanya. Indah sekali. Seperti benar benar ada." Ryuunosuke pun turut berkomentar dengan salah satu tangan mengapit dagu, seolah tampak berfikir.

"Kalau Dazai? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai yang sedari tadi diam.

"Menurutku biasa saja. Alurnya sedikit tidak jelas. Karena, yah, kau tau, bagaimana caranya Atlanna bisa hidup setelah dia melawan predator sebanyak itu? Bahkan Mera dan Arthur pun harus menggunakan cahaya. Sedangkan Atlanna? Bahkan mungkin saat ia dibuang, ia tidak diberikan senjata apapun." Dazai memberi komentar sekaligus kritikannya, membuat Chuuya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, namanya juga film. Anggap saja itu sebagai kejutan untuk _happy ending_."

"Hah? Mana ada yang namanya akhir bahagia? Yang namanya akhir itu, adalah bagian tersedih. Tiada yang bernama akhir bahagia didunia ini." Dazai membantah, namun itulah kebenarannya. Tiada yang bernama akhir bahagia di dunia ini. Yang ada adalah awal yang baik, juga tengah yang bahagia.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu, Dazai," azure bertatapan dengan kakao, "buatlah pertengahan yang bahagia, ya?" disertai seulas senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Dazai terpaku pada senyum yang... entah kenapa terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hei, apa kalian bahagia dengan hidup kalian yang sekarang?" Ryuunosuke mendongak, _onyx_ nya menerawang langit diatas sana sedangkan kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada saku jaket.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Chuuya menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku merasa sangat bahagia!"

"Kenapa?" Atsushi bertanya, dan sepertinya Dazai juga Ryunosuke ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

"Eh?" Chuuya diam sejenak, lalu sebuah senyum cerah kembali terukir sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, karena aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Karena aku bisa hidup diantara kalian!"

Dan jawaban Chuuya sukses menerbitkan senyum ketiganya,

"Kau benar, walau kedua orang tuaku telah tiada, setidaknya paman Yukichi dan Shibusawa- _nii_ selalu ada untukku." Atsushi tersenyum cerah, mengikuti Chuuya.

"Hm, aku pun begitu." Ryuunosuke tersenyum kecil.

.

 **[Di musim semi itu.]**

Musim semi, cocok sekali jika kau berjalan jalan diantara pepohonan bunga sakura sambil bercanda tawa dengan teman temanmu. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Chuuya juga Atsushi dan Dazai.

Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ryuunosuke dan keluarganya.

"Dazai- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmm~ bagaimana yah, Atsushi- _kun_.." Dazai menjawab seraya menoleh kebelakang, dimana Chuuya sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Kakaonya terpaku pada sosok Nakahara Chuuya yang tengah mendongak menatap bunga sakura yang bermekaran diatasnya, indah sekali. Ditambah angin yang berhembus, menyebabkan beberapa bunga gugur dan terbang mengikuti angin.

"Chuuya- _san_...indah..."Atsushi menggumam, dan Dazai hanya mampu mengangguk.

Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama saat—

"Chuuya!"

—Nakahara Chuuya ambruk begitu saja.

.

 **[Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, aku ingin berada di sisimu.**

 **Kehangatanmu yang lembut itu masih terasa di telapak tanganku.**

 **Hei, meski pun aku tahu kau sudah tak ada di sini.**

 **Aku akan terus memanggil namamu berkali-kali.]**

Dazai, Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi menunggu Chuuya sadar, tadi dokter berkata bahwa Chuuya hanya kelelahan. Namun walau begitu, Dazai tidak bisa tidak cemas. Begitupun Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi.

Tidak ada orang yang kelelahan hingga pingsan dan tidak ada orang kelelahan hingga harus disuntik obat obatan, setidaknya itulah pendapat Dazai.

"Nnnh..." kelopak azure terbuka pelan, tatapannya sayu, nyaris kosong. "Apa...aku pingsan?"

Tanpa sadar Dazai menghela nafas lega, "Ya, chibi, kau pingsan dan membuat kami khawatir. Katanya kau kelelahan."

"Apa Chuuya- _san_ baik baik saja? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Ryuunosuke nyaris berdiri saat Chuuya mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik baik saja, hanya perlu sedikit istirahat." Chuuya tersenyum, dan entah mengapa, ketiganya merasa itu bukanlah senyuman Chuuya yang biasanya. Itu bukanlah sebuah senyum ceria, itu adalah senyum getir, seolah Chuuya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, itu tidak cocok denganmu..." Dazai membisik, tangannya menggenggam jemari Chuuya yang hangat, kepalanya tertunduk, seolah...ketakutan.

"Dazai- _san_.." Atsushi terdiam saat sebuah tangan kurus menggenggam tangannya, Ryuunosuke menggeleng pelan, _onyx_ nya mengatakan bahwa mereka harus memberikan Dazai dan Chuuya waktu untuk sendiri.

Atsushi menunduk, lantas mengikuti Ryuunosuke yang pamit pulang.

"Maaf tidak bisa lama, Chuuya- _san_ , aku akan mengantar Atsushi." Dan sungguh, itu adalah kebohongan yang sangat buruk. Chuuya dan Dazai bisa saja menganggap mereka berdua ada ' _hubungan_ ' spesial. Padahal kan tidak begitu!

Azure mengerjap, "Eh? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ha'i, ini sudah jam 5. Gin dan Kyu pasti menungguku."

"Sh-shibusawa- _nii_ juga pasti mencariku. Aku lupa belum memberi kabar tadi." Atsushi tergagap. Oh, haruskah ia berbohong seperti ini?

"Ooh, baiklah. Hei makarel, kau tidak mau pulang?" Chuuya bertanya, namun hanya helai coklat yang bergerak cepat kekanan dan kekiri yang menjadi jawaban. "Kalian, hati hati diperjalanan,"

"Kami pulang dulu..."

Setelah pintu menutup, Chuuya melepaskan genggaman Dazai pada tangannya, beralih memegang pipi Dazai dan membawanya menatap azurenya. "Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Kakao mengalihkan pandangan, apapun selain Azure didepannya, "Aku tak tau, firasatku buruk... Chuuya..."

Chuuya diam sejenak, lalu beranjak duduk perlahan lahan. "Hei, kau mau memelukku?" tanyanya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan, yang—secara tiba tiba ditabrak Dazai.

"Chuuya! Chuuya! Chuuya! Chuuya!" Dazai membisik namanya berulang kali seraya memeluk Chuuya lebih erat dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Membiarkan air matanya yang entah kenapa menetes. Membiarkan ketakutannya sirna dan kehangatan pelukan Chuuya membalutnya.

.

 **[Kita saling berpegangan tangan demi menghubungkan perasaan ini.**

 **Suaramu selalu saja terdengar sedih dan gemetaran.**

 **Namun segala kata-kata yang tak dapat kuucapkan.**

 **Ada di dalam diriku dan aku tetap menjalani hidup ini.]**

Dazai menatap Chuuya yang berlari kecil dibibir pantai, memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya yang tampak bersemangat. "Chuu, pelan pelan, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

Ya, Chuuya baru saja keluar karena tadi ia begitu ngotot untuk pulang, yang dengan tidak rela Yosano izinkan.

Chuuya menoleh, hanya untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya dan berujar "Ayolah makarel, ini menyenangkan. Kau lihat langit itu? Pemandangan langka yang indah sekali bukan?"

Kakao beralih menatap langit luas diatasnya, penuh dengan taburan bintang yang tampak sangat indah, "cantik.." ucapnya pelan. Sedangkan Chuuya mendekat disebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei, Dazai, apa kau benar benar ingin pertengahan yang bahagia?" pertanyaan Chuuya sukses mengalihkan tatapan kagum Dazai.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu," Chuuya membuang pandangan pada air laut dingin yang membasuh kaki telanjangnya dibawah sana, "Segeralah buat sebuah _happy middle_ , agar kau tidak perlu merasakan yang namanya _sad middle_." Suaranya terdengar lirih, membuat Dazai membuka mulut, nyaris bertanya, ' _mengapa_?' namun hal itu tertahan diujung lidah.

Dieratkannya genggaman tangan mereka, "baiklah."

.

 **["Mengapa kau berhenti dengan wajah seperti itu?"**

 **Kau pasti akan marah jika aku berkata demikian.**

 **Aku tahu kau merasa takut setiap kali jatuh dan terluka.**

 **Namun aku tak bisa menjalani hidupku "mulai sekarang."]**

"Hei, Chuuya, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi?" Dazai bertanya, sedangkan kakaonya melirik beberapa benda di etalase toko toko yang mereka lewati.

"Ah benar, sebentar lagi Chuuya- _san_ berulang tahun. Apa yang Chuuya-san inginkan?" Atsushi bertanya kelewat semangat. Ia suka ulang tahun.

Sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya mampu berdiri diam, azurenya menutup, membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. "Hmm.. aku hanya ingin Tuhan memperpanjang sisa hidupku." Jawabnya dengan raut...yang tidak bisa Dazai tebak.

"Lho, kenapa—"

"Kau pasti bingung, bukan? Ahaha, maaf, tapi, bukankah semakin kita bertambah umur, semakin pula sisa umur kita menipis?" Chuuya memberikan pernyataan dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya. Perkataan dan tawanya pun terdengar ceria seperti biasa. Namun, tidak untuk azure yang memancarkan rasa sedih.

' _Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?_ ' Dazai ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Namun ia hanya diam, setidaknya sampai Chuuya benar benar mau membuka diri dengannya.

"Chuuya- _san_ benar, namun setidaknya, biarkan dirimu bahagia dihari umurmu bertambah...sekaligus dihari dimana umurmu di dunia ini terlah berkurang setahun." Ryuunosuke memberikan pendapatnya seraya merangkul pundak Chuuya.

"Ryuu, aku setuju denganmu!" Atsushi ikut merangkul pundak Chuuya yang lain. Membiarkan Dazai yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Dazai, jangan hanya berdiri dibelakang! Ayo sini!" Chuuya menoleh, tersenyum cerah pada Dazai yang hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam, disertai seulas senyum pasrah yang terlukis. "Dan lagi, apa apaan kalian ini, ulang tahunku masih sebulan lagi!"

.

 **[Kita bertemu dengan hal yang tak terduga.**

 **Dan melalui berbagai kekecewaan yang tak tertahankan.**

 **Kota ini juga telah banyak mengalami perubahan.**

 **Di jalan yang biasa kita lalui, aku melihat langit seorang diri.]**

"Dazai, apa kau ingat, pertemuan pertama kita?" Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai yang menyuapinya _Cheesecake_. Diam diam mengepalkan tangan dibalik selimut.

"Tentu, saat itu kau sedang terburu buru dan tidak sengaja menabrakku yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku paket. Lalu kita berdua terkena hukuman dari Kunikida- _sensei_ karena kita malah bertengkar dilorong." Dazai menjawab, dan tersenyum sesudahnya. "Ada apa, Chuuya? Kenapa mendadak kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Chuuya menggeleng, "Tidak apa, aku hanya mendadak mengingatnya."

Hening mengisi, hingga Chuuya kembali membuka suaranya. "Hei, Dazai,"

"Ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Kau ingin aku menghangatkan tubuhmu? Baiklah Chuuya~" Dazai menggoda, namun pada akhirnya tetap membiarkan Chuuya memeluknya erat.

"Hei, Dazai, apakah jika aku pergi, kau akan melupakanku?" Chuuya bertanya, seolah dia benar benar akan pergi.

"Tentu tidak."

"Kau janji?"

"Aku berjanji," Dazai balas memeluk Chuuya erat, "Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang kau derita? Mengapa kau tidak mau memberitauku?"

"Maaf, Dazai." Chuuya berbisik. Dan membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher penuh perban milik Dazai.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Hanya saja, aku khawatir. Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke juga." Dazai mengusap usap punggung kecil itu. Keadaan Chuuya memburuk seiring waktu. Padahal, baru 3 minggu yang lalu Chuuya tersenyum dan berlarian dengan semangat. Namun sekarang, Chuuya hanya dapat terbaring diatas bangkar rumah sakit.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku baik baik saja."

"Mana ada orang yang baik baik saja jika badannya saja sudah sangat lemah begini..." Dazai mengeluh. Kakaonya menutup, menikmati pelukan mereka. Firasatnya benar benar memburuk tentang ini. "Huuh... maukah kau jalan jalan ditaman?"

Tiada jawaban, namun anggukkan pelan dari pemuda Nakahara disampingnya membuatnya melepas pelukan mereka dan beranjak memunggungi Chuuya, meminta Chuuya untuk naik dalam gendongannya.

.

"Hei, Dazai, apa aku berat?" Chuuya membisik, tangan kurusnya memeluk bahu Dazai dengan lemah, sedangkan kakinya hanya dapat mengikuti pegangan tangan Dazai. "Maaf, pasti aku berat yah?"

"Chuuya bahkan lebih ringan dari yang dapat aku ingat. Dasar, makanlah yang banyak, chibi." Dazai menyindir, membuat Chuuya tertawa.

"Aku akan makan banyak, makanya, nanti bawakan sup tofu, udang, makaroni dan kepiting yah!" dan malah beralih merampok keuangan Dazai yang darisananya sudah sekarat. "Lalu, jangan lupa bawakan cup cake, oh dan lemon, dan dan,"

"Iya Chuuya, nanti akan aku belikan.." mau tak mau Dazai ikut tersenyum juga mendengar celotehan Chuuya dibalik punggungnya.

"Wah, Dazai, lihatlah itu! Bagusnya~" jemari Chuuya menunjuk, dan kakao Dazai mengikutinya.

Terpana, kakao takjub akan kejadian yang amat langka ini.

Bunga Sakura banyak yang berguguran karena tertiup oleh angin, nampak...sangat cantik dan indah.

"Dazai, ayo kita duduk disana saja! Diantara guguran bunga Sakura itu!" lagi lagi Chuuya meminta, dan Dazai hanya dapat menuruti keinginannya.

.

 **[Di musim semi itu.]**

Dazai masih ingat, hari itu, Chuuya berulang tahun yang ke tujuhbelas. Jadi ia, Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke datang kekamar rawat Chuuya, dimana Kouyou dan Odasaku sudah lebih dulu datang untuk merayakan ulangtahun putra semata wayang.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou!_ "

Dan Nakahara Chuuya menangis haru karenanya, " _Arigatou, minna_..." ucapnya disertai senyuman bahagia.

Namun Dazai dapat melihatnya, sebersit senyum getir yang begitu ketara muncul saat semua orang tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

.

 **[Air mataku seolah tak tertahankan saat memikirkan dirimu.**

 **Kau yang selalu tersenyum, bukankah itu sedikit licik?**

 **Hei, aku pun menjadi semakin kuat sejak hari itu.**

 **Ya, untuk itu tak masalah, angin pun tersenyum.**

 **Selamat tinggal.]**

Dazai tidak mengerti.

Mengapa dunia begitu kejam? Mengapa dunia begitu tak adil? Baru saja 4 hari yang lalu Nakahara Chuuya berbahagia bersama teman dan keluaganya. Baru saja 4 hari yang lalu Nakahara Chuuya merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Mengapa _kami-sama_ mengambil pemuda itu dari sisinya secepat ini?

Pemakaman yang kini sepi itu berhiaskan guguran bunga sakura. Orang orang yang turut berduka atas kematian pemuda Nakahara sudah nyaris pulang semuanya.

Kecuali Dazai, Ryunosuke, Atsushi, juga kedua orang tuanya.

Kouyou masih menangis, dan Odasaku disisnya setia mengusap usap pundak istrinya.

"Chuuya..." Dazai menggumam. Ia masih mengingat senyuman tulus Chuuya padanya kemarin. Ia masih ingat pelukan yang diberikan Chuuya kemarin.

Namun siapa sangka...

Bahwa Chuuya pergi secepat ini?

Kakao memburam, bibirnya semakin tak dapat menahan isakan saat Atsushi juga Ryuunosuke memeluknya dan berkata, "Tidak apa, Dazai- _san_ , menangislah..."

"Hiks...Chuuya... Chuuya... kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?"

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan bunga sakura, membawa sebuah bisikkan pelan, ' _terimakasih untuk segalanya._ '

.

 **[Aku takkan melupakan cinta ini.]**

Kakao terbuka, tangan penuh perban mengusap sesuatu yang mengaliri kedua pipi.

"Ah, aku menangis lagi, hei, Chuuya, apa kau bahagia? Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Dazai menggumam, menutup mata dengan punggung tangan dan kembali bersandar pada nisan dibelakangnya.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai coklat gelap.

"Kalau aku... sampai selamanya pun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dirimu." tersenyum, "karena aku telah berjanji." dan berucap lirih.

.

 **[Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu.**

 **Hari yang kita habiskan bersama pun menjadi cahaya di kejauhan.**

 **Hei, bagaimana pun aku tetap tak bisa pergi.**

 **Meski pun kau tak ada, aku akan tetap menatap hari esok.]**

"Osamu!" seorang wanita memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, membuatnya menoleh, "Ayo cepat! Kau ada meeting penting setengah jam lagi!"

"Kau lihat itu, Chuuya? Dia adalah tunanganku. Namanya Sasaki, kami dijodohkan."

"Osamu! Kau bisa kesini lagi kapan kapan! Ayo segera kembali!"

"Kau tau, dia sangat sabar namun cerewet. Namun aku tau, ada orang lain yang dicintainya. Dan itu bukan aku, yah, walaupun, aku juga tidak mencintainya sih." Dazai menggumam pelan, disertai sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya. "Entah mengapa...aku merasa aku lebih mencintaimu, Chuuya."

.

 **[Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, aku selalu mencitai dirimu.**

 **Meski musim semi datang berkali-kali, aku takkan melupakanmu.**

 **Hei, sekarang aku dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**

 **Meski kau sudah tak ada, aku tetap menjalani hidup ini.]**

Berdiri, tak lupa Dazai mengusap nisan yang telah berjam jam disenderinya itu. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti, Chuuya. Sampai jumpa."

"Osamu! Cepatlah! Dasar kau!"

"Iya iya, aku datang!"

Namun yang Dazai Osamu tidak ketahui adalah, sesosok transparan yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah nisan yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri.

' _Terimakasih, Dazai, aku...juga mencintaimu._

 _Dan... bahagialah, Dazai._ '

.

.

 **End**.

.

 _Hola semuanya~_ _Maafkan kalo ceritanya gasesuai lirik, typo, dan lainnya..._

 _Oh ya, terimakasih sudah membaca!_ _Cerita ini dari lagunya Shigatsu, dengan judul Last Scene._

 _Minat Fav Like Follow Review?_


End file.
